Daylight's Demise: Turned Part Two
by Mind.Caster
Summary: Nikki Black was normal...kind of. She was a human teenager, but ever since she met Edward, her mother's old boyfriend. That can be weird. After she was turned into a vampire by her own father, Jacob, she's in another fight for survival the Volturi are bac
1. Chapter 1

Daylight's Demise:

_Daylight's Demise:_

_Turned _

_Readers-_

_This is the second…part in the _Daylight's Demise _fic. that I started a while ago. Since I stopped so abruptly I decided that I wanted to continue this, because I reread it all, and totally fell in love again, and I was surprised that I ever stopped writing it. Now I'm back and trying to come up with a new name for it. A different name, so for now on it will only be known as _Daylight's Demise: Turned _because I'm at a loss for good story titles. _

_Sorry for my extended break and I hope that you will read this._

_.:Lacy:. _

_Nikki's Point of View_

Ever since I became a vampire a few things had changed. My temper, for one, was easy to control, if I was mad, I just lash out at Edward and he stare at me in utter surprise. My sarcasm was draining by the day. My hate for everything that lived and breathed was going away too. Along with the hate for my mom. I didn't know why I hated her so much, but I guess it was because she left me. It had been so long ago, I don't know why I still cared. My dad and her got in a fight. He started to get angry and almost hurt her badly, but since she had my brother living inside her, she didn't want the baby to get hurt. So she took off, and was so caught up trying not to be blinded by her tears, she left me. And she didn't come back till after Cal was born, and by then, I had already thought it was something I did, even though I was only three. I had a reason to hate my mom, but she wasn't a bad person, I couldn't see why she would leave Edward though, whenever he looked at me I could see the hurt in his eyes, but one thought always comes to his mind, _if Bella didn't leave, Nikki wouldn't be here. _Though, he would have my mother. And not me. And all together, I think he would be happier with her, but he'll never admit to it.

The night was cold, and I sat and stared out of my huge open window. The Cullen's had been nice enough to let me stay with them and even found me a pretty huge room. It was quiet…everyone besides Edward and I had gone out to hunt and wouldn't be back for at least two days. A suspicious amount of dead wild life had been showing up, so they were going further away, making sure not to rouse any unneeded attention.

I could hear Edward's thoughts coming at me like bullets, he was confused. I knew it was wrong to…listen in…but that never stopped me.

_Someone's coming…someone…so familiar. Bella? _

At the thought of my mother I knew that something most be wrong or something, so I went down stairs and right when I made it down the stair way, the door bell rang. Edward was at my side in a second, I glanced at him and then walked to the door, I pulled it open and saw my mother's flustered face.

"Nikki?" She said it so low I didn't know if it was a thought, or she was actually talking to me. I smiled, for, like, the first time in forever, "Hi, Mom."

_Dumb tears. Dumb emotions. Oh, Nikki._

Her tears welled over the edge and she hugged me. I stiffened for a moment, and then wrapped my arms around her.

"It's okay, Mom," I said as I tried to hold back a sob that I had been holding for fifteen years. My throat felt like it had a fist of clay jammed in it from trying to cry.

**O**o**O**o**O**

Three weeks of being a vamp and I still remembered how to make tea. I sat down next to my mom on the couch and placed the mug in front of her. Edward lounged in a chair across from us. Mom bended down to pick up the tea but paused, staring at it, then she looked at me.

"It's not poisoned, is it?" She stared at the cup uncertainly, I shook my head, and Edward chuckled. She took a sip the placed it back where it was and cleared her throat, "I didn't hear from you and I wanted to make sure you were okay. I'm sorry I didn't call or anything," she looked stressed.

"It's fine, I should have called, or something. You know," she smiled when she looked at me and spoke again, her voice threatening to break, "Being a vampire fits you, of all people, Nikki. You've gotten in four car accidents, hence why I would never let your father repair your car, you fell when rock-climbing…how many times was that? Oh, three. You fell down three flights of stairs, woken up from a coma, and yet still went cliff diving, and broke your leg, that's nine lives, sweetie, you're blessed to be immortal." Edward was staring at me.

Yes, all of that was true. And the coma thing, yeah, I was in a coma for a week or so, and I woke and the first thing I said was "That was awesome." That was the time I got three feet off the ground rock climbing (the third and final time) and then lost my grip and fell back wards. My head caught my fall.

"Maybe your not as graceful as I thought," Edward's voice sliced through memory lane, I smiled wickedly. My mom glanced at the clock and sighed heavily.

"I have to go, but if you ever need anything, just call me, Nikki," she embraced me again and kissed my forehead, and then she let herself out.

Edward sat next to me, "A coma?"

I smiled, "I'm an adventurous person." He rolled his eyes and kissed me.

_Edward's Point of View_

Bella had left me a long time ago, when I thought I'd never be happy again, I met Nikki. Bella's daughter. She was nothing like her mother, not clumsy, she did have a horrible temper; most of her features were different too.

Black hair, silver eyes, pale flawless skin. She was almost more beautiful then Rosalie. She hated me because I wouldn't turn her father into a vampire, and she had watched him die, so we thought until he showed up as a vampire and then turned her too. The more she hated me, the more drawn to her I became. As different as she was from her mother she still had her scent…her smile and she used to have her eyes. Until she was turned, she had warm brown eyes, but now she has platinum, sharp and silver. I didn't want to die alone, and now I have Nikki, but I hoped that she cared about me as much as I did for her.

I walked up to her room, and she was sitting silently on her couch, I walked in and she looked up from her laptop and then went back to typing.

"Hey, Edward," she said, pausing, her pale hand went to her lip and she started to pick at it. An annoying habit that I can't help but to find intriguing.

"Hello," I took the greeting as and invitation and sat next to her, I was just about to read what was on Microsoft Word when she closed the computer. She looked at me.

"Can I help you?" Though she sounded annoyed I smiled, making her bit her lip (a sign that she would have blushed if she was human).

"What are you up to?" I tried to pry one of her hands from the laptop but she made no attempt to let me see what it was.

"History paper," she answered without any hesitation, I watched her, and she looked me in the eye. She wasn't lying…was she?

_Nope. Didn't finish the homework, and I'm barely passing history, _her voice rang inside my head. I nodded.

"You didn't finish it?" I asked, surprised. She rolled her eyes, "I may be a vampire, but that doesn't mean that I actually pay attention during class." I knew it wasn't true, she got mostly A's and B's, she's good at everything thing in school except math. Which she complained about.

She opened the laptop and everything was minimized, she closed out everything and before I could read anything on the history paper, she saved it then closed it also, and then she shut down the computer and set it aside. I watched her flex her muscles then slump down.

She leaned her head against my shoulder and I wrapped my arm around her waist. I wasn't so alone anymore. I stayed with Nikki the night, we ended up just talking till it was time to get ready to go to school, she called the shower first and disappeared from the couch.

**O**o**O**o**O**

Nikki was being nicer then usual, she was quiet, too. Just acting the opposite…

She had wondered off during lunch and when the bell signaled the end I went to look for her, since she skipped the next class too. I walked around for a little while, she had been in the same seventh period class as me, but she wasn't there, and she didn't come. So, I skipped eighth period to find her, she wasn't anywhere in school.

Then I picked up one someone's thoughts.

_Did I see that Nikki girl leave with Damon last period? Wow, I thought she was with Edward. _

I froze. She left? I headed out to the parking lot and I saw her running to me. I watched as she swayed before me, making no attempt to steady her.

"The…Volturi…are…here…" she said, still trying to regain her balance. I watched her, even though I was still mad, but grabbed her arm so she could stand straight, "I barely…got away…" She fell and was breathing hard, the rise and fall of her chest, rapid.

Then the words processed. _I barely got away. _

_Nikki's Point of View_

I tightened my grip on Edward's shirt, I knew he was mad, but he didn't understand. I had only been giving Damon directions when I was brutally hit in the back of the head, and watched Damon become unconscious. Then I was dragged out of the school, and watched as they drank from Damon then laughed horribly at it. Yuck.

"Nikki? Are you okay?" Edward's voice broke through my headache and buzzing in my ears, I looked up at him and tried to nod, but then everything lurched around me, making me horribly dizzy. I struggled, freeing myself of Edward's arms. Could I still have that freaking disease? Edward was on his knees beside me, shaking me.

"Nikki? Nikki? Nikki!" Edward's voice barely reached my ears. Then when I didn't think it could hurt anymore, the buzzing stopped, the world slowly came back into focus, and I saw Edward leaning over me.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered, he pulled me to him, his icy arms wound around me.

"It's not your fault," his voice was soft again.

I was about to shake my head, but I decided against it, "No, I didn't leave with Damon…the Volturi…I think it was…grabbed us when I was giving him directions, and…they might have killed him…I ran back…as fast as I could…" I coughed; hoping to god there was no blood.

"Are you okay?" His voice was filled with worry, and he was still mad. Probably because I was upset that I had watched a kid die. But I proved myself as best as I could, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him hard. I could feel his shock but I pressed myself to him and when he wrapped his arms around me I pulled away. I watched his expression become annoyed. I smiled at him and he chuckled, holding me tight. I pressed my head to his shoulder and he kissed the top of my head.

"We'll sort this out," he whispered, "I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Three

_**Chapter Two**_

_Edward's Point of View_

Nikki was full of surprises. She was running one moment and the next, she was on the ground, and she couldn't hear me. I was worried about her, but she proved to be okay by shocking me again, by kissing me. And then, she pulled away. She lives to annoy me.

"Nikki…," I started, looking at the ground, she glanced over at me, prying her eyes from her computer screen.

"Yeah?" She answered her voice wavering, she was watching me now, "Never mind," I answered, scared what ever I'd say, I'd say too much.

"No, it's okay. What's wrong?" she bit her finger nail and waited for my reply. I sucked in a breath of air that I didn't need and then spoke…

_Nikki's Point of View_

"What happened to you today?" The question wasn't surprising I knew he was going to ask. I thought I out what I was going to say before I said it.

"When I was…human…mostly anyway, I had a disease—" Alice burst through the door and sang happily, "We're back!" I heard Edward groan, and I looked at Alice and she caught the _thank you! _that I sent to her by mistake. My bad.

She looked over at me then back to Edward, she backed out, her eyes widening, "Was I…interrupting something?"

"Not really," Edward answered, I closed my down and stretched. Edward stood up and walked away.

_Tell me later? _His voice chimed in my head.

_Yeah. Meet me in my room later, like ten. _

"Hey! Nikki! Did you get any of that?" I looked down at Alice who was snapping her fingers at me, I raised an eyebrow.

"I said that I went on a shopping spree, and I got you this totally cute shirt and a pair of new jeans. And a skirt, I know you won't like the skirt, but I'm sure Edward will," my eyes widened and I kept my eyes on her, she pranced around like a little elf.

"It's a mini skirt, jean, really cute; I can see the future and Edward won't be able to take his eyes off you!" She grabbed my arm and yanked me upstairs, "You have to try it on!" Edward watched as she forced me inside her room and threw a bag at me. I caught it, thanks to vampire reflexes. She walked over and picked everything out of the bag, a pair of cute dark jeans…a black top that looked really cute…the V neck looked a little…like it showed too much skin…then she pulled out…the mini skirt.

It was cute…not for me…it was light colored and looked old and tattered at the bottom, on the back pocket it had a little crown on it. And other then that it looked like any other mini skirt I saw.

"How much did it cost, Alice?" I asked cautiously. She looked at the ground and played with her foot, "One hundred and seventeen dollars."

"Where do you get this money?" She laughed and pushed me towards the bathroom.

"Try it on, or I'll force it on you." And suddenly I was very scared. I barley slipped into the thing, and when I looked in the mirror I didn't looked like myself, though my oversized t-shirt was covering most of it.

"Let me see!" before I could do anything the door was open and Alice was staring at the shirt.

"I'm burning it," she stated cruelly.

"Alice!" There was no arguing. She had me in my black under shirt in a second.

"Better." The words came out muffled, I looked at her but she was talking and I couldn't hear her. I gripped on to the door frame for support.

Please…not again…I coughed, Alice stared at me.

"Nikki?" her voice didn't reach my ears. I blacked out for a second and I was on the floor coughing, my breaths came slowly and I tried to hold on. Alice rushed to the door, everything spiraled around me.

I felt someone grab me, in saw Edward, he faded in and out of my vision. And then. Blissful darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

_**Chapter Three**_

_READERS-_

_I want to cry, I went on, you know, to check my e-mail, and I have never had that much in one day. In the morning, and yes, I mean the morning. I haven't been forgotten! Thank you so much for reading, now to chapter two. Enjoy!_

_Lacy out! _

_Edward's Point of View_

"Bella? It's Edward." I heard her breath catch and I threw a look at Nikki, she was still out.

"Um…hi, Edward," she said quietly. Alice walked around the room pacing, and then looking to see if Nikki was awake yet.

"It's—ah…Nikki." I said, getting right to the point, I could tell that she was pacing now too, and then I heard a _thump. _

"Bella?" In a minute I heard her muttering something and then she came back on the line, "Sorry, I just fell." I imagined her getting wrapped around the phone cord and then tumbling over it. I couldn't keep a smile off my face.

"Please tell me she didn't run away…"

"Uh…no…" She sighed in relief then cleared her throat, "Then what's the problem?" She said the words with a little worry, but she was probably used to the fact her daughter was always getting hurt.

"She is unconscious," I answered.

"Is that possible?" her voice sounded shocked, I was surprised too, of course, and Carlisle said that it might because she was a werewolf.

"As Nikki has proved before, anything's possible," I said quietly, looking at Nikki, the rise and fall of her chest proved that she was still alive. Well, as alive as it gets for a vampire.

"Carlisle said that it might have been something from when she was mortal, and since she was part werewolf, it could mean that she kept the disease when she was turned, and it took three bits for her to even turn, so that explains some of it." Crap I said too much, "Anyway, I called to see if she was on any medication or…if she had any disease." Bella dropped something, and then tripped over it because I heard the phone clatter to the ground.

"Sorry," she said sounding flustered, "Yeah, she was on pills for her…illness, whenever she got dizzy she'd take them, she hasn't run out of them yet," she sounded surprised that I'd ask.

"Do you mind if I come and get them?"

"I'll bring them over; I want to make sure she's okay." Before I could even open my mouth the phone clicked and I was listening to a dead line. I hit the end button and could have swore that I felt eyes on me; I spun around and saw Nikki's silver eyes on me.

_Nikki's Point of View_

I'm not a fan of being surrounded. But I was.

I guess it's strange for someone to pass out. When their a vampire.

Esme was sitting in a chair, Alice was pacing, and Edward was sitting next to me. He sighed quietly and smiled wryly, then the door bell rang and Esme disappeared. In a few minutes my mother was standing in the door way, she blew past Alice and kneeled next to me. She pulled a little orange container and sat it on the end table next to my couch.

Everyone besides us looked confused.

"You didn't tell them?" She whispered to me, I shook my head. I just wanted to sleep. I pulled myself up so I was sitting and hoped that I would be able to talk.

"Uh…when I was…human…werewolf, whatever I was. I had lots of things wrong with me. Like I get dizzy; vertigo, hear buzzing, and I'm supposed to lose hearing in one ear, but that hasn't happened yet," they stared at me blankly, "I turned into a vampire before I could." They nodded and looked like the understood.

"Well, here are the rest of the pills; hopefully this won't happen often or at all…" My mom took my hand and squeezed it, and yawned.

"I better get home so I won't fall asleep driving," she stood up and smiled down at me.

She quietly walked out of the room and descended down the stairs. Edward stared at me blankly and I shrugged.

"I'm full of surprises." He chuckled quietly.

_Sorry it was short. I haven't had a lot of…inspiration, so it took a little while. _

_Thanks for reading! R&R and tell me how I'm doing! _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

_**Chapter Four **_

_So sorry! __I have been so busy with tests and homework catching up on all of those horrible things I have to do before school... and reading Stephenie Meyer's new book Breaking Dawn! Actually, I finished at, like, seven the next night… I LOVED IT! Not her best, but good none the less. _

_Thanks a ton to Jes (Bhighj) for help with this chapter. It took FOREVER for inspiration. But the last book helped a little. I was never a JacobXBella fan, even though this is totally against BellaXEdward, but I'm happy with the outcome of BD. Thanks for reading, enjoy!_

_Edward's Point of View _

Naturally, Nikki was quiet and kept to herself after the day's events. She spent most of the time in her room. On her couch, listening to her iPod, completely ignoring me, but I continued to harass her.

So, she locked me out of her room. What a surprise.

Well, other then that Alice had been threatening to break the door down if she refused to talk to us. So she pushed several furniture pieces in front of it. What a great girl.

"Nikki," I called rapping my fist against the door, as if in answer I heard the speakers being cranked up. At first the music was soft, the suddenly I heard the vocalist screaming (**i.e. I'm So Sick by Flyleaf**).

Suddenly Alice came down the hall and shoved me out of the way.

"Dammit, Nikki, open the door." She called and kicked the door aggravated. For a moment she paused, her gold eyes widened for a long moment then she blinked, coming back.

"What did you see?" I asked then I remember I could just read her mind and find the answer. She didn't reply, and I realized why.

Nikki was standing in the doorway.

"What?" She asked watching me stare at her. Alice looked at her for a long moment.

"'S about time," Alice muttered, Nikki glared, then Alice spoke, "You two have to go hunting." I looked at her and nodded, watching her silver eyes dance in the light for a moment then they flickered toward Alice.

"I'm not thirsty," She said after a moment.

Alice rolled her eyes, "You're going, or I—Edward will make you go." I looked at her. Me? Nikki could probably kill me she was still a new—

Nikki cast me a long, angry glance.

_Nikki's Point of View_

Would it be wrong to say I hate someone? Well, that sucks because it's true.

Edward wouldn't leave me alone. Alice threatened to break my perfectly black door down. Ugh. So whatever…

And I was not coming out of my room is Alice kept harassing me, I had been there for all spring-break. But in that two week time, I hadn't even come close to thirsty. But on the last day, I did have to come down.

Carlisle watched me come down the steps listening to my iPod (Well Enough Alone by Chevelle).

"Are you okay for school?" Carlisle asked, I thought for a moment while settling my eyes on Jasper as he walked into the room with Alice on his heels, he gazed at me silently, I let out a growl at his thoughts.

"Yep," I answered, pointedly softening my mood. His golden eyes narrowed and Alice slapped him on the arm and beamed up at me.

Edward came up beside and watched Jasper steadily, obviously picking up his stupid thoughts, too.

"Positive?" Alice cautioned. I flashed my _I-fine-don't-worry-it-doesn't-fit-on-your-face-so-there-Jasper _smile at her.

"Yup. Haven't been thirsty for a while, and I wouldn't sink to the level of eating one of those snobby rich kids," Carlisle chuckled at my expression and then spoke in this Doctor Cullen voice, "I think it would be safer to hunt today and then go to school tomorrow, not blood thirsty." We nodded in agreement, except for Jasper.

"You're going to let _her,_" he spat the word, "go to school? She could _kill _everyone!"

"Jasper," Alice snapped.

"What's the point?!" He fumed, angrily, "Well, if she murders all of Forks, who gives? Let's give the girl a prize!" he growled his gold eyes locked on my silver ones.

Then, he spun on his heel and stormed to the front door.

"Wait! Jasper! Where are you going?" Alice yelled after him.

"To hunt."

Stomp. Stomp. Slam.

_Jasper's Point of View_

Blood.

Blood everywhere. I looked down at my hands, red. So…red… Crimson regret dripped down my arms and covered my face. And I couldn't get rid of it. I scratched at my arms, nothing…I slumped down to the floor and looked around. Bodies were sprawled everywhere, I gagged. I looked at the family, a mom, a dad, a little girl, a baby, and a little boy. Lying on the blood soaked ground. Campers, at the wrong place, at the wrong time.

The girl was pale, and cold. My fingers traced her soft skin, slowly. I stared into her light blue eyes, which were looking into oblivion. I let out a sob when my eyes found the baby's big brown eyes and sprouts of black hair. My thoughts flew right to Nikki.

She did this.

But I was wrong, she didn't kill them. She was _stronger_ then me.

Then I heard a whimper. The sound was sound was low and strange, very strained. I spun around, the little boy was staring long and hard at me. His narrowed brown eyes and ruffled black hair made me think again of _her. _Why was she so strong?

The little boy groaned in pain, again. I lowered me hand to his face, he tried to squirm away, but he let out a sigh and closed his eyes. He was calm, but unmistakably afraid. Then, I did the stupidest thing. I pulled the little boy into my arms, and ran home.

_Carlisle's Point of View_

Alice came down chattering to Nikki, who was obviously more interesting if her iPod was loud enough. Edward chucked at the fact Nikki could still hear after blasting that relentless screaming,

Emmett rushed in from the other room; Rosalie came to stand next to him. I opened my mouth to speak but was interrupted by the door bursting open. Jasper was cradling…a human child?

Before I could even move, Jasper was in from of me with the child. The boy was clutching his bloody shirt so hard his knuckles were turning pure white.

"What…_happened?_" Someone took the words right out of my mouth.

"Family was attacked by a bear, I tried to stop it but I couldn't. The little boy was the only one that made it," Jasper said quickly, like it had been rehearsed.

"Right," I muttered, turning toward the kitchen. I laid the boy down on the table. In about a Mila-second, I had an audience. Emmett was standing next to me; I knew that he was reflecting what had happened to him, too. Not that young, though. The boys brown eyes went through everyone then his glare softened and his eyes locked on…Nikki?

_Nikki's Point of View_

The little boy's eyes stared intensely at me, "Momma? Momma," his pudgy little hand reached out to me. Um? Me, a mom? I don't think so. I was certain that I didn't have some child about four years ago. If I did, then I must have had something really good to drink…

"Momma, I'm scared of the scary man," he whispered. I took a step towards him, and took his tiny hand.

"What…who?" I whispered to him, watching his brown eyes go to the person behind me.

He took his one bloody finger, and pointed to Jasper. His big chocolate colored eyes rolled back into his head and his body went limp. His pulse kept steady though, so I breathed a sigh of relief. Phew, he was still alive.

I tried to suppress a growl as I watched Jasper's eyes widen.

"Jasper," Carlisle snapped, "Edward, in my office. Now." I watched them as they disappeared. Esme ran around like a crazy woman, saving the little boy.

Even though they were long gone, I could still hear Edward's, Jasper's, and Carlisle's thoughts.

_Jasper _killed _them?_

_So much for a "bear"._

She's _stronger then me…_

_xXx Sometime Later xXx_

Carlisle talked a lot. I sat by the door, the whole time though. Listening to both their thoughts and their conversation, it was completely clear what Jasper had done. He couldn't hide thoughts from Edward or me.

"Jasper, a bear couldn't do _just _that to a boy. By what you said before, the little boy should be untouched. But Edward is a mind-reader and your thoughts are very clear. Look, son, there's not much I could do with the boy. As for you, I don't see how we can stop this, from happening again. But, I'm pulling you out of school. And your not allowed to hunt alone, seeing how it went today."

"What?! The newborn gets me more freedom? That's stupid!"

"Jazz—"

"_Don't call me that, Edward. _Just leave me the hell alone!"

I stood up quickly and darted away from the office. I stopped at my bedroom door.

"Nikki," I spun around at the voice, and almost took Esme out. She stared at me; her golden eyes sparkled in the limited sunlight.

"The little boy wants you."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four

_**Chapter Five **_

_Nikki's Point of View_

The little boys name was Ryen. I was informed by Esme. She said he was talkative, but I never expected a wounded five year old would have so much to talk about.

But soon, we were all gathered around him, well, everyone but Edward, Carlisle and Jasper who were still yelling at each other upstairs, no surprise.

The little boy said that "we" had been out on the camp ground. He had been playing with his sister, Haylee, and his baby brother, Hunter. Then, out of the forest came "the scary man". Apparently they thought nothing of him, just another bystander. Then he was next to his mom and snapped her neck. Apparently, his mom had looked just like me. (That explains by she died first. Jasper has problems with me…) then daddy died then, trying to save mommy, his older sister died screaming at Jasper to go away and leave them alone. He nearly took off her head. Then, Jasper smacked Ryen, leaving him defenseless as his family become drained of their blood.

His head was now on my lap and he was telling that he was sorry he got mad at me this morning and he didn't want to make me upset. I nearly broke down in tears. (If I could have…) Esme sobbed whenever she walked by and started eavesdropping.

Jasper then spun around the corner, abruptly entering the living room. He froze, thinking of how much he hated me, but not completely sure how to express it.

"Nikki," he said, instead of spiting it like poison. I raised an eyebrow. He didn't continue, just look straight at Ryen.

"Momma," Ryen tugged on my necklace.

"One sec, sweetie," I said lifting him off of my lap and stood up. Ryen stood on the couch, trying to look fierce, but he just looked so cute I wanted to laugh.

Ryen grabbed to the back of my jacket, his little fist holding on tight.

"I'm so sorry," He said to Ryen. In the next second Carlisle tugged Ryen out of my hands and was to the kitchen with him. Alice reached out to Jasper, her fingers intertwined with his for a moment but he just shrugged her off.

"I'm outta here," he yelled.

Stomp. Stomp. Slam.

_3 weeks later_

Everything was quiet again. I would say "normal" but that wouldn't work because it ws far from normal. Even though everyone in this house had certainly mastered making it look that way. Ryen still clung to me, following me around until he had to sleep. Alice was constantly trying to find Jasper but, he decisions were never for sure, so she really never knew where he was headed. Edward was quiet and never wanted to talk about what happened to Jasper or how we found him. Carlisle checked on Ryen everyday, and like Edward didn't even mention Jasper. Esme was always upset even when she was trying to hold back the sobs. She always asked Alice to check, nothing. Rose and Emmett didn't do anything either.

It seemed like Alice, Esme and I were the only ones that cared.

So I made a snap decision.

"Alice," I whispered, knocking lightly on her door. In a Mila-second it swung open. Alice handed me a black bag and danced out the room, "It's about time, let's go!"

The Porsche rounded another corner quickly, and I dug my nails deeper into the leather interior, suddenly Alice floored the break and the car came to an automatic stop. I leaned back, exhaling for the first time in, like, forever. She laughed at my expression and jumped out of the car. I opened my door and tensing as my old black comfy combat boots touch the damp pavement. I spun the dial on my iPod picking Misery Business by Paramore. I started murmuring the lyrics to myself and walked slowly beside Alice. She was humming the tune to a different, slow song. Suddenly, she stopped.

"Oh! I forgot my cell phone, and I promised to keep Esme posted! I'll go get—"

"I'll get it," I volunteered. She nodded then door off, in a second she had already disappeared another three blocks. I turned around listening to the last car go down the very un-busy Seattle street. The song slowly came to an end and the next song started immediately. All The Things I Hate Revolve Around Me by Bullet For My Valentine came on, and I started to mutter the lyrics to myself again. The drums hadn't even started yet, and I still heard a steady rhythm. Footsteps?

It was probably just Alice trying to freak me out—

A hand locked on my shoulder. My silver eyes tried to see who it was, but without moving, I couldn't see anything.

Quickly I grabbed the hand that was on my shoulder and flicked it away. But then the person behind me hand locked strong hands around my arms and threw me into the nearest building. I groaned at the impact. Impossible. I was so freaking strong, how were they tossing me around like a doll?

I spun around, and meet two very red eyes. Newborn.

Crap. Why me?

The newborn bared his teeth at me and gave a very toothy smile.

"Wanna play?" He purred sweetly. I took my two headphones out, and set my green Nano on the ground about two feet away. I flexed my fingers, and took off in a running start. I punched him in the shoulder and then tried to punch him in the face, but he grabbed my fist and spun me around then, he released my hand and let my go flying right into the building. Somehow, I stuck it and didn't smash my head into the bricks. I pushed off the wall and went flying to where the newborn stood, grinning up at me.

He grabbed my shoulders my when I landed and pinned me against the wall. I tried to kick him off, but I couldn't.

"Aw, don't worry. It won't hurt for too long, love. Or maybe, I could just turn you, hmmm," his voice was thick with pleasure, and he smiled at me. Then he pulled a knife out and thrust it through my arm. I opened my mouth in shock. Was he _stupid? _A knife should do nothing—

My arm started bleeding. Not that much, but I was _bleeding. _Wasn't that impossible? The newborn smiled and pressed his cool lips to my neck. I felt a little pain…and then he was gone. I slumped to the floor, dizzy. I had an unmistakable headache, and wasn't _that _impossible?

Hmm. I wonder if my iPod is okay…

"Hey! Find your own dinner!"

"Shut up."

The voice was cool and familiar, but my eyelids felt extremely heavy, so I didn't get to see a face. I pressed my eyes closed for a minute and tried to see again. Didn't work. I tried, oh well. I closed my eyes and felt my head flop onto my shoulder.

"Nikki? Are you okay?" A cool hand was brushing the hair out of my face. I groaned in reply. My first thought was: Edward. But then my eyes groggily opened and doubled everything. Blonde hair. Black eyes. Or was it gold eyes black hair? Mmph.

I grunted and blinked a few times to clear my vision. What I saw was completely unexpected, so I used my good arm to rub my eyes.

Jasper?

Holy crap, it really was.

"Jasper…?" I muttered. He nodded, and rolled his eyes.

"Jasper!" Alice cried from behind, her voice was unmistakable. Completely satisfied that even though I had gotten beaten up she had found what she was looking for. He spun around just in time to catch her as she hugged him. I almost giggled at how short she looked next to him.

"Oh, Nikki, are you okay?"

"Just fine, thanks for asking." I muttered in return. Closing my eyes again and yawned.

Was I seriously tired? Well, I hadn't slept in forever.

"Ouch, she looks bad. I should get her home. You're coming back, right?" she looked at Jasper who watched her carefully.

"What about Ryen—"

"He gets side-tracked when he sees gummy worms," Alice answered quickly.

"I miss gummy worms…and chocolate." I mumbled, no longer making any sense.

I could feel them looking at me, but I didn't attempt to move just kinda opened my eyes then closed them again. Jasper groaned and I suddenly wasn't leaning against the building again. I shifted in Jasper's arms, and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Alice, could you get her iPod?" He asked quietly.

"She _does not _need that thing. She can actually listen to me for once," she said hastily.

"Alice, get the iPod or I'll kill you." She laughed and tossed it to me, even with my slow reflexes I caught it and stuffed it in my jacket pocket. In a few moments everything had cleared up. My arm had healed, I wasn't tired anymore. But I still wanted gummy worms.

_"You really shouldn't eat so much of those things," Dad said for eighth time, watching me eat another gummy worm._

_"Ha. Ha. 'Sweets go into a different stomach.'" I quoted. _

I groaned at the thought of my dad.

Gummy worms were off the list. Finding my dad was the new number one.


End file.
